Soul Eater: Memories of the Past
by Rin-chan AnimeFreak8
Summary: A promise like any other... a promise that will cost them everything... a mistake that cannot be repeared... or can it? A new girl at the Death City gets the attetion of Death the Kid... something that is very familiar makes him remember. HIS mistake will cost them everything... SHE cannot be repeared. DTKxOC A/N: This is my first fanfic here so i hope you like it...


**Memories of the Past**

Death City was awfully quiet. No one could see a thing in this hour. Everyone even, himself, Sinigami-sama. It was a late hour and no one was out. Well almost no one.

Her footsteps echoed through the city. The road of the Dead was quiet except hers and his footsteps.

In the darkness you could tell that a shadow was there. And yes it was. A girl with long black hair till her waist and two red highlights at the front bangs. Her clothes were nothing unusual. But her eyes made the difference. Deep purple eyes that hide every emotion. Her face emotionless, like she was empty.

Next to her was a boy a little shorter than her. His dirty brown hair with some bangs fell into his green eyes. But his face was along with a smile. Like he was happy being here.

The street was quiet. Silence. Then footsteps again. They were coming closer to the DWMA.

"Death City… I am finally back as I promised my friend. See? I kept our promise. That day… at the valley… the day that we gave the promise to meet here after eight years… both of us as great Grim Reapers. Those days were nowhere to be seen since I left. No more laughs… no more giggles… no more smiles. I hope we really see each other again… I can show you what I have done by the years. Kiddo-kun…" the girl whispered to herself as she and the boy were still walking through the Death City to the DWMA.

She was clenching her fists and biting her bottom lip to stop the tears from coming. Her old friend. Every memory of him caused her tears.

They made it to the DWMA. But the girl's face was soaked with tears. Before the pair entered the building the boy asked the girl… "Oi, Rin! Are you ok?

"Yes Dan… I am fine… just…. Just an old memory…" she answered collecting her tears and entering the academy with her friend behind her.

* * *

The night passed quietly and the morning came. The sun was laughing and Death the Kid walked with Liz and Patty close behind him in a symmetrical position as always. He went into the DWMA saying 'Good morning' to Soul, Maka and Tsubaki that were sitting at the stairs and Black Star that was again in the library cleaning the mess.

"Liz. Patty. Let's go to pick a mission." Kid said to his weapons.

"Haiiii!" Patty that was too bubbly today answered.

"But. Kid. Why don't we have fun a bit?" Liz asked but took it back when Kid shot here a look that said 'did you say something' "Uh! Ok let's go"

They were going to do the mission at Paris with, as Kid said, the perfect symmetry of the Eiffel Tower. But the mission was already closed. Then Kid got distracted by something. Better, by someone.

"Oi, Liz. Who is she?" Kid asked like he had seen someone to find the end of the p number.

"Hm? Oh. That's the new student." Liz answered.

"Such perfect symmetry! Even her hair is symmetrical!"

"Down Kid! You mind freak her out Hahaha!" Patty said.

"I am not that bad!" Kid said as he passed the library close to the new student he wanted so much to meet.

But then something got around Kid's legs and he tripped sending both him and the girl to the ground.

They were close, so close that their noses touched. Kid then looked at her eyes. Dark purple and wide similar to his golden wide ones. He gulped when she looked at his eyes. She relaxed and so did he. But he soon collected himself and stood up sticking a hand to her way. The girl grabbed it and smiling stood up.

"Um… sorry for that. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry." Kid said.

"It's ok… it was my fault too." The girl said with a shy smile.

"I am… I am Death the Kid. Lord's Death son. Please call me Kid." He said with a smile. He stuck out a hand for her to sake.

"K-Kid?" she asked shocked.

"Yes why? Is something wrong with my name? Is it because it isn't symmetrical?"

"It is symmetrical! And no, nothing is wrong with your name. I am Reina, Reina Lockwood. Please call me Rin." She said with a smile and took his hand.

_It can't be her! But… wait! We did promise to each other. That we will meet here. After 8 years. She said that she will never break a promise…_

* * *

***Kid's Flashback***

**Kid and his friend were sitting on the sand of their beautiful beach. **

"**Oi Kiddo-kun."**

"**Hm. What is it Rin-chan?"**

"**I-I have to… I have to leave tomorrow."**

"**What?! But… with who will I fix the symmetry of the house now? Who will think that I am not an OCD freak? Who will not be afraid that I am the son of the Shinigami?"**

"**We will make a promise ok? We will meet again here after 8years! When we are 16! And we will show what we have learnt here at Death City! Ok?"**

"**Hai! Promise!"**

***End of Flashback***

* * *

"Rin? But…" Kid started but stopped. He looked in front and the girl was gone. She was speaking with Stein 5meters away.

Then Kid remembered her eyes. He remembered Rin's eyes. Those purple eyes that hide every emotion and sparkled with tears every time. The eyes he had seen on this girl was the exact same. But it couldn't be her right? Or could it?

Liz and Patty walked besides Kid. And Liz smirked.

"Soooo, your girlfriend left you?" Liz said with Patty laughing hysterically in the background.

"She is not my girlfriend!" shouted Kid with a little blush on his cheeks. Then he turns his back as to walk away but secretly takes a glance back at the girl that reminded him of his childhood friend. She was looking at him too and instantly turned her head at the other side. Kid thought she blushed but maybe it was just his imagination.

"Liz. Patty. Let's go is almost time for class." He said mostly to himself.

"Hai!" the twins said and followed their meister to Stein's class waiting for another one dissection!

* * *

*At Stein's class*

"Oi guys did you saw the new girl?" Soul said to the crew.

"Yeap!" everyone said except for Kid.

"Why is Kid so silent today?" Maka asked.

"Oi Kid *poke* Kid *poke* KID! *poke*. I cannot wake him up! And what's with that stupid smile?" Black Star said.

"Oh, it's because he is in love with the new girl nothing serious." Liz said calmly.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ANYONE!" Kid yelled while he was blushing.

"Ehem… Kid. Do you mind? I am in the class stop yelling that you are in love!" Stein said behind his desk.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!"

"Yeah riiight. And also you do not have a huge blush on your face." Liz said sarcastically.

Kid looked down on Liz with wide eyes then heard a little giggle. Then the Grim Reaper looked down at Stein. Next to him was a girl. The girl that he had met before.

"So… since you were yelling Kid. You will show our new student around. Come here." Stein said and Kid walked down in front of his professor. "Well class this is our new student Reina Lockwood. Reina, Kid will show you around ok?"

"Yes professor. But please call me Rin" Rin said with a half smile.

"Shall we go then?" Kid asked offering Rin his hand.

"We shall." She said and took his hand. With blushes they went out of the classroom.

* * *

Kid showed Rin every classroom. Still hand in hand they walked outside at the back yard. Sometimes Rin could take glances of Kid.

_He has no idea who I am. What can I do? _Rin thought with a frown.

"Rin, is something wrong?" Kid asked with concern.

"No Kiddo… Kid. Everything is fine."

"So… we will go to the valley after school?" He said smiling.

"Eh?" Rin said wide eyed.

Kid hugged her tight and she hugged back. Kid now was sure. She was Rin. The Rin she known since he was 5. The Rin that he had made the promise with. And now the promise is completed. Kid though was unaware of their other promise.

Rin looked up at Kid's golden eyes. Those eyes that she wanted to see for 8years. She hugged him again.

"I missed you Kiddo-kun" she said with tears dropping from her eyes.

"I missed you too Rin-chan" he said with a smile hugging her back.

"See… I told you I NEVER break a promise and I won't start breaking them now. I came back Kiddo-kun. Like the day we promised on the beach remember?" Rin asked him still crying.

"You never broke a promise indeed. And of course I remember. You… you left me that day. The years after that day I changed Rin." He said with a little melancholy in his voice.

"For me you will always be the same, symmetrical obsessed, wonderful friend who was, is and will be like a brother to me." Rin said hugging him tighter and closer.

"Arigatou, Rin. Now let's go! It's already time for lunch!" Kid responded with also tugging Rin by her hand to the school's stairs so they could have lunch.

* * *

*At the stairs*

"Liz. Patty. This is Rin." Kid said while he pointed at Rin for his weapons.

"Hey! Rin! I am Patty! And this is my older sis Liz haha!" Patty said bubbly as always.

"Hi! Patty. Liz." Rin said while she bowed slightly.

"You can go home after school me and Rin will go for a walk. Right Rin? You will accompany me correct?" Kid said.

"Hai! I will Kiddo-kun" Rin answered with a smile.

"Matte!" Liz interrupted.

"What is it Liz?" Kid asked.

"We just met her. I do not trust her yet!"

"You mean that I look untrustworthy for you?" Rin said with a little anger in her voice.

"Exactly! Kid will go nowhere alone with you! I do not trust his craziness for symmetry and you alone. I do not trust you and believe me. If you weren't symmetrical, Kid would not have noticed you neither!" Liz yelled.

Rin's eyes were burning. She knew tears were coming. Her eyes always burnt when her emotions got the best of her. She always hid her emotions and her tears. She would not let Liz to see her in such a pathetic and weak state. She kept her tears but as she was ready to talk Kid stepped in.

"Liz! Enough!"

"But Kiddo."

"I SAID ENOUGH! Come on Rin let's go for that walk hm?" Kid said while he looked at her eyes.

_Her eyes. Those eyes that were a pot of unseen emotions. Those purple dark eyes. They are at the edge of tears. Oh, Rin. Why? You seem so strong. But I know the truth. You are fragile, like a fresh bloomed flower. You are sensitive. You know who you are. So why are you doing this to yourself? Why do you seem so strong and let the others hurt you and crash you so badly? Why do you let them crash your petals? _Kid thought.

Rin nearly ever cried. She was always trying to keep every emotion to herself. Kid had seen her cry only once.

* * *

***Kid's Flashback***

"**Kiddo-kun?" Rin whispered from under Kid's window.**

**Kid opened the window and stepped out of the balcony to see Rin better.**

"**Rin is something wrong?" he asked.**

"**Mhm" She murmured.**

**Even in the little light that was coming from the moon, Kid could see her eyes. Those purple eyes were glowing. Kid titled his head and instantly went down the stairs. After some seconds he was out with Rin close to his arms crying. **

"**Rin-chan? Are you crying?"**

"**Mhm."**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Mum was telling papa about leaving again… I do not want to leave Kiddo-kun!" and she continued crying.**

***End of Flashback***

* * *

"Um… let's go…" Kid stuttered.

Rin never looked up she just made a positive nod and walked away step after step the stairs. Kid looked at Liz with an expression like she was the most, asymmetrical being, in the whole planet. A look of disapproval.

Kid ran a bit and went next to Rin. He stopped her at her tracks some steps away from the valley that they were supposed to go. He put his hands on her shoulders. But she wasn't looking at him. Kid's hand cupped her chin and made her look him in the eye. Rin gasped at the sudden action but relaxed a bit. Kid then saw them. He saw the broken glass. He saw the flower without its petals. He saw, for the first time, her emotions. The things that she kept hidden all those years.

Upon her cheeks were stains. Stains of tears. She was crying all along… from the DWMA till here. Tears were still running down from her face and Kid collected them with his thumb. They locked eyes.

Those beautiful eyes, those dark purple orbs like amethyst. They seemed sad, depressed… but also something else was there, something that Kid couldn't point his finger at. This was the first time he had seen her like that… he did not understood why though…

_He saw them… he saw my eyes… he understood everything… this is the first time I let anyone do that… but why I let Kid see my emotions? Why I trust him so badly? _Rin thought.

His gold orbs saw her soul. It was quivering and trembling. He lowered his head and looked the ground for a moment. His hands dropped from her shoulders and Rin looked at him with a confused look.

"The first time…" he said. "The first time I've seen the real you… even your soul is symmetrical…" Kid finished smiling and locking eyes with Rin again.

"What are you talking about? Symmetrical?" then she remembered his OCD and could not help but laugh throwing her head back and joining her friend.

_He is so comfortable to speak with… he is so funny. But again why I trust him so badly? Why I feel like jumping in his hug and crying all the tears I was hiding all those past years? The tears that I have shown only to him, the tears that make me feel weak, the tears that he always stops with one of his smiles. What am I saying? What am I thinking? _Rin thought after they finished laughing.

* * *

Kid grasped her hand and a tiny blush spread on her face. She was following him at the known valley. When they got there the grass was fully green with some water droplets. They lay down and though Kid was staring up the sky… Rin was staring into a gold sky, Kid's eyes that always brought a smile to her face.

_What the hell am I thinking? I cannot like him that way… can I? He was always special though… every night and every day he was there… he was letting me hug him and he knew that when I needed a hug he was hugging me tighter. He is really special I think. But I cannot… but of course I can! I… love my friend don't I? But I won't tell him… no… not until I complete my last promise to him. _Rin thought before turning her gaze at the sky… that was now decorated with the laughing moon above their heads.

Kid slowly got up and stretched a hand toward Rin for her to catch. Rin looked at him with a confused look but Kid lost himself in her eyes. Those eyes that glowed at the light given from the moon above her form.

_She is so beautiful and symmetrical the way the light shines on her. Ah… Wait! What the hell am I thinking? She is my best friend… she is like a sister to me and I am thinking those stuff! But… her eyes. Those purple unusual eyes that are breaking my soul every time they look at me with a sad look, those eyes that I had dreamt every night besides me with a look full with love and lust. Wait! No! I must stop thinking that way. But her face is so innocent now… like a little child's that is confused about something that its mum told. Her eyelashes batting with my every heart beat like she can sense my heart. Her lips are pressed together like a pout. Her lips are symmetrical too… I want… No! I must not do something like that! _Kid fought inside his head.

Rin though, was still confused and Kid's dreamy and lost look wasn't helping. Then she looked at his eyes and she found her shoulders relaxing and her eyes half closed.

_His eyes are looking in mine. What is he planning? His eyes are lustful. Why though? Those gold orbs are amazing though… so unusual but so beautiful and amazing like Kid himself. His lips are closed together but his mouth slightly open in a small 'o'. Symmetrical of course… But his lips and eyes are like he saw something amazing. Maybe I should… no! I must keep hold to myself. _Rin thought as she stood up while grabbing Kid's hand. Their eyes never left each others.

Kid then took a step closer never breaking the eye contact. His head bowed slightly and his and Rin's noses touched. Then Rin tiptoed and Kid's lips found hers and captured them in a sweet kiss. His hands went to her waist and hers limply around his neck. Their lips moving with the same rhythm and the same movements creating perfect harmony. Kid broke the kiss and looked at Rin's eyes. But her gaze was at the ground and her hands now back to her sides.

"Rin… I-I am really…"

"Do not say it… lets… let's just forget that this ever happened. Good… Good night Kid." Rin said and run away leaving Kid standing there with a look full of heartbreak.

"Rin…" Kid whispered as he collapsed to his knees. "I am an idiot… such symmetrical beauty, would never look at garbage like me." He muttered as he found his way to his home.

* * *

The same night Rin could not sleep… her tears found their way to her pillow and her heartbeat was so loud that was echoing to her ears keeping her awake. Her fingers touched her lips. Her first kiss and she had ruined it. Tears came again as she remembered the feeling. His lips soft with a taste like mint moving softly and slowly upon hers. The warm feeling that she had in her chest when he caught her waist to deepen the kiss. That tingling feeling after he broke their kiss.

"I am such an idiot aren't I?" She asked herself in the darkness of her room. Then tears started flowing again and Rin at last crying herself to a deep, blank, sleep.

* * *

At the Gallows Manor however the things were a bit different. Liz and Patty were asleep since Kid came home and closed the door so hard that the sound woke them up. Liz tried to open the door but it was locked. After Patty and her banging on Kid's door for about 5minutes they gave up and went back to sleep.

Kid though was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. His eyes were glistering from the tears that were falling on his cheeks. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. But that only brought more tears. His lips had a tingling sensation that he understood right then. He bit his bottom lip to try and stop the tears but it was useless because that way only more tears were coming down his face. He could taste her still on his lips. Her flavor like cinnamon still luring on his lips. His mind was playing again and again the moment she ran away from him…

"The moment when an angel ran away from a demon…" he whispered. Tears started making their way to his pillow and Kid slept crying himself to sleep. But he had a dream.

* * *

***Kid's dream***

**Rin was there. Laying on the hard cold ground. A pool of red liquid around her. Her skin pale, her lips cracked and white, her eyes half closed and her face looking at him with an emotionless expression. **

"**Why did you let them Kid? Why did you let them take me?" She asked him.**

**He wanted to respond. To say that he was sorry, that he would never ever leave her, that he loved her and he would be always there. But… it was too late. A dark figure was upon her limp body. The figure was holding a knife which stabbed in Rin's heart earning a tired scream of agony. **

**He wanted to scream. He wanted to go there and save her, he wanted to shoot the person who did that to her! But he couldn't his feet stuck to the ground and his eyes wide looking at her pained face.**

"**Why Kid? Why didn't you save me?" he heard her saying before her eyes closed and her head fell to the side limp. **

***End of the dream***

* * *

The next morning Kid shoot up panting with tears on his eyes. He calmed his breathing and step out of the bed. He got dressed with his usual outfit and without any emotion he went downstairs. Liz and Patty were waiting for him at the door.

"Kiddo! Come on!" Patty said waving.

"Kiddo, we are going to be late. Come on and stop dragging your feet" Liz said while inspecting her nails.

Kid just walked slowly pass the twin sisters and headed out for DWMA with Liz and Patty following with worrying looks.

* * *

After the bell at the DWMA rang and signaled the end of the day. The students rushed out of the doors except the known crew, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Thompson sisters and Kid.

"Oi Kid. Are you ok?" Maka asked.

"He is probably down because his girlfriend dumped him." Liz teased while Patty laughed.

"Oh Kid, man not cool at all." Soul said.

"Hehehe, she probably wanted a big star like me!" Black Star shouted.

"Shut it already! She just ran away last night ok? It was totally my fault!" Kid said.

Then a shadow passed them. Long black hair in the way of her face. But Kid caught a little glimpse of her eyes. Those purple eyes that now had two black circles under them.

"Rin!" Kid shouted at the shadow.

"What do you want Kid?" she said tired.

He ran close and pushed the hair out of hair face. Her eyes looked hurt, full with sadness and self hate.

"What's wrong? Why didn't you showed up at lesson today?"

"None of your business!"

Kid gasped with this sudden respond. Rin was a calm person, sensitive but strong. She never got angry with him. So why now?

"It is my business! Why were you crying?!"

"Um… I do not know. Because some idiot made the wrong move yesterday night! And I regret everything I had told and shared with him!"

"Rin! I said I was sorry! Isn't that enough?!"

"No! It's not enough Kid! You ruined everything! We had a perfect friendship and now I regret that I even met you!"

"Rin, stop saying those things! I did kiss you but you were the one that destroyed everything! You ran away not me!"

"Cause I cannot stand you! I cannot stand you anymore! I cannot get along with an idiot like you!"

"At least I am not a selfish idiot that wants everything for himself! I am not a little scared puppy that won't show his emotions! I am not like you Rin! I am not a bitch that runs away and wants everything for her own good!"

Rin gasped at his reaction. She had never saw Kid that way. He was angry, but she was the person his anger went. Rin's eyes started to tear and her hand found its way across Kid's face. His cheek was red from the impact.

"Maybe you are right… maybe I am a selfish bitch!" she shouted at him and started running away from DWMA into the Death City with tears running down.

Kid put a hand above his cheek. Tears fell then and his knees quivered. He fell on the ground with his mouth gaped trying to form words but nothing.

_What the hell did I just said? Why the hell did I said that? She hates me for sure now! How can I make up for what I told her? Great… I thought that I loved her… and I do. So why I said such terrible things to her? She is right… I am an idiot. _Kid though while crying.

Then a black cloak came to his vision and a big white hand hit his head and then he heard his father's voice as he lay on the ground.

"Kiddo! Why did you tell her that?! Now she might get hurt because she cannot think strait!" Shinigami-sama told his son with an angry look on his mask.

"Otou-san! You are right but…"

"No buts Kiddo! Go to the forest by the way… I need a Shinigami to take care of a kinsin."

"Ok father… Liz. Patty."

"Oh no, no my son. You have to go alone…"

"What?! Uh… very well." And Kid left with his hands in his pockets and his eyes looking at the ground.

* * *

At the top of the DWMA though were two shadows. No features could be recognized but for sure from their voices they were male. The only thing that you could see from them is that they were wearing cloaks.

"Dan did you sent the kinsin to kill the girl?"

"Yes master." The servant bowed.

"Good let's go now… our work here is over. Dan… teleport us back to our castle."

"Yes master" and with one clap they disappeared.

* * *

It was midnight and Kid was traveling around the forest to find the kinsin. With no luck so far he stopped to take a small brake and think. Then some old memories came floating back into his mind.

* * *

***Kid's Flashback***

**Rin was there on the ground with brushes all over her body. A boy about two years older picked her by the collar of her shirt.**

"**Put… put me down." She whimpered.**

"**And why should I? Hm?" The boy scolded her.**

"**She said to put her down." Kid said.**

"**Oh great now the weirdo will tell me what to do. Fine there, take your little girlfriend and go away now!" The boy said while tossing Rin to Kid's feet.**

"**Rin! Are you ok?" Kid asked as he saw the bully leaving.**

"**It hurts… my leg hurts a lot…" She whimpered out of pain.**

"**Let's get you to my house hm?" He said while he scooped her up.**

"**Oi Kiddo? Thank you for saving me."**

"**No need to!" He said smiling down to her.**

"**I promise Kiddo. One day I will save you just like you saved me."**

"**You can't you are too weak hahaha!" **

"**Kiddo!"**

***End of Flashback***

* * *

Tears started to float again in Kid's eyes. They were so happy when they were young but now because of him… everything was messed up.

Kid left the tears roll from his closed eyes till his chin and then down at the dirt. His tears were like a waterfall, too many to handle. But he felt like someone had shuttered his heart and all the blood and pain was be purred in his tears. He felt so weak that he just wanted to die right there. He wanted to find the kinsin and let it kill him.

_Such an idiot… how could I tell her that stuff? I love her for God's sake! She is everything for me. Her eyes make me cry when they are sad. Her smile makes my lips smile on their own thought. Her laugh is like music in my ears. She is just… perfection. I must… _Kid could not complete his thoughts and felt a powerful soul hitting him from behind

Kid landed with a loud thud on the ground and got picked up by the head by his opponent. Kid had learnt of this kinsin. He was a human but eaten so many humans souls and casted so many dark spells that he became a kinsin sooner. His name was Negase and the legend has it that he was a servant of Cecil a powerful evil wizard beaten by Shinigami-sama.

_What Negase is doing here? I thought he wasn't interested in such small bites. _Kid thought.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Shinigami-sama's son, Death the Kid. So how is your dear father that killed my master?" Negase said with his nasty voice.

"It's none of your God damn business what my father is doing!" Kid struggled.

"Very well then… I am sorry my dear boy. You were not why I came here today but… your soul will be a great appetizer." Negase said sarcastically before making his move.

His hand let go of Kid's head and shoot him to a sharp rock 15meters away. He laughed and walked slowly closer to his bite. Kid head was throbbing with pain. A long cut from the middle of his forehead dripped passed his temple down to his chin. As the blood that was from the cut were his tears. His whole body numb and his soul felt like it was iced. It did not move… just stayed there, unmoving. His head fell out of shame and pain. His mind only played one moment. The worst moment for such time. Their fight.

_Oh my… I called her a selfish bitch… how could I say something so horrible to such perfect and beautifully symmetrical creature like her? I am a freaking idiot. An asymmetrical bastard that does not deserve to live anymore. Better if I let Negase finish me off. _Kid thought with tears steaming again from his eyes.

Negase was upon him. His body ached for the pain that was now too much to handle. His broken heart plus his broken bones and his full of blood tears just made him look and feel awful.

Negase's long, sharp, black nails were raised up high ready for a fatal hit that would give an end to everything. To his existence, to his life, to his tears, to his pain and to his mistakes. He just wanted everything to end now. He wanted his soul to get eaten he could n0t care less.

He waited for the impact and the horrible pain. He was ready for those sharp nails slashing his body, turning it into pieces. He was ready for them to slash and destroy his flesh. He was ready to fall into the darkness and never wake up again. He was ready to pay for what he had done.

But the hit never came. The agonizing pain that waited to feel through his body, he never felt it. Instead he heard a scream. A girl scream. And then he felt some weight on his knees. His eyes opened slightly and saw Negase laughing and walking away saying.

"My mission is complete. I do not want to kill you anymore, you are useless anyways."

Kid's face filled with confusion. Then his half closed eyes looked down at his knees and went wide open at the sight.

_No… it can't be… she… she cannot be dead! Come on please. _Kid thought as he picked her body up and laid her head on his shoulder.

"K-K-Kiddo?" she whispered.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" Kid asked anxiously.

"I… I am fine."

Then he saw her body. Her back slashed by a fatal hit that could kill everyone.

"I… I am so sorry… I should never have told you those things in the morning… I am such a horrible jerk…" He said as his forehead touched hers and his tears mixed up with hers.

"It… its ok Kiddo… I… I am happy being with you now…"

"Do not leave me… please. I… I need you with me…"

"I promised to save you didn't I? See… I did save you after all I am not weak hehe…"

"Do not die please… do not leave me alone!"

"I won't. I will be here cause…" she stopped at touched his cheek.

"Cause?"

"Cause I love you Kiddo-kun."

* * *

Hearing her saying that his lips crushed into hers. Her flavor still the same cinnamon, such a beautiful taste that Kid would remember forever. Her lips responded. Weak but as passionate as his, they were moving at total sync.

When they broke the kiss the locked eyes. Then Kid saw her face. Her lips cracked but red from their kiss. Her cheeks bright red and her skin pale like snow. He cried again this time even more. He looked again at her face and her eyes were closed but her smile never left her face that was limp on his shoulder. He started stroking her hair crying himself out.

* * *

After some minutes though rage started boiling in his soul. His breathing became hard to control. And a scream of pain and agony escaped his lips that echoed through the whole forest.

He laid her body down at a pile of leaves. He unbuttoned his jacket and placed it upon her cold body as it was a blanket. Then his golden orbs filled with hate. He summoned Beelzebub and went straight to where Negase had gone.

* * *

Negase was almost to the other side of the forest when he felt something grabbing all his body and then shock getting in his veins and with a loud thump his body to the ground with his ribs broken.

"What…. What did you do?!" Negase asked with wide eyes.

"Shinigami Hands… I just grabbed you… broke your ribs… and let you fall." Kid said while stepping on his broken ribs.

"Gah! Why did you do that?! I did not kill you!" Negase said while he was screaming in pain.

"Yes… but you… killed the one… the one I love the most!" Screamed Kid while he kicked him to a tree 20meters away cracking his spine and make him spit blood.

"I… was just following orders…" he said as Kid caught him from the neck almost chocking him.

"Who?! Tell me who!"

"Cec…" he could not finish his sentence and his body fell limp before Kid.

"You fool! Tell me who! Who made you kill her tell me!" Kid shouted with tears on his eyes shaking his dead body clutching it from the shoulders. Until a hand touched his shoulder.

"Kid… let's go back to Rin shall we?"

"Stein-sensei?"

"I felt your soul… and I found Rin… with your jacket… come on! Grab Negase's soul and let's go…"

"And what about… what about Rin?"

"Her body is safe… I had Spirit take her back to the hospital at DWMA."

"You left Spirit ALONE with her?!"

"No worries Shinigami-sama is with them… now let's get going…"

"Hai Stein-sensei." And they left for DWMA.

* * *

Kid walked slowly inside the hospital room the next morning. He saw her form laying there…

_She cannot be dead… she is too strong and too symmetrical for that. Come on Rin wake up… the nightmare is over… wake up… please. _Kid thought while he was sitting next to her clutching her hand tightly.

"RIN! PLEASE WAKE UP RIN! I… I cannot leave without you… Rin! I know you can hear me! Do not play games with me RIN!" He shouted… but he got no answer.

After two hours all of their friends walked in. Others with sad faces and others will faces full with tears. Soul and Black Star came behind him and each of them put a hand on Kid's shoulders.

_Man… how not cool at all… he truly loves her… She is so cool to die… she cannot be dead… maybe she is just in a sleeping state or something… ah… poor Kid. _Soul thought.

_She wanted something like Kid… I never saw Kid crying so badly about something except symmetry… maybe… I should just wait until I surpass him… I should wait until his hear heal… and if it doesn't… I won't surpass him… not that I could anyways… _Black Star thought.

Kid let the tears come again. Positioning his head next to her hand whispered something that only Soul and Black Star could hear… and they responded both with the same words.

"We know buddy… we know…"

Kid looked up at them for just a moment to meet his friends' glazes. Soul's was deep and sad. Black Star was almost into tears. Maka and Tsubaki were crying at the other side of the bed. Even Patty was crying a bit. But Liz had just a sad look with no emotion. It was pretty scary for Kid, he knew she was cold hearted but not to this point!

"Liz… can I speak with you alone for a moment?"

"Sure Kid." And Liz with Kid went out of the room.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you Liz?!"

"What do you mean Kiddo?"

"Do not call me Kiddo! I am serious! She is dead! Everyone cry their eyes out! But you… you just stand there! Looking empty as hell!"

"I do not cry for someone I hate Kid! She stole you from us… she stole you from me! I like you Kid!"

"Liz… I…" But before he finished Liz kissed him but she get no response.

"You do not like me do you?"

"I do not know Liz… I am too confused right now… better go inside the others will be confused about where we are." And they both walked in only to find Stein above Rin's body.

"Stein-sensei! Do not dissect her!" Kid shouted with horror.

"Hm… maybe is a nice idea… but no I won't dissect her… for now…"

"Stein-sensei!" all of them screamed.

"Joking, joking! Well I have news about Rin's condition…"

* * *

When he said that… silence.

_What was happening? I could feel and hear. I could only see darkness though… the moment I heard him calling I wanted to scream I am fine! I am here! But nothing… my lips could not move. Now someone was talking… I could not hear clearly what he was saying… something about a condition then the previous loud room with crying fell into utter silence. Patty stopped steaming small tears. Maka and Tsubaki stopped screaming my name… Black Star and Soul stopped crying on my hand. And Kid… oh Kid. He stopped his tears. The whole room fell into complete silence. I could not hear anything anymore. But I was sure… whatever was happening it was not good. I would stay a memory for everyone… even for Kid… his gold eyes will be glistering with tears… but he will move on… I started hearing again… gasped from everyone… then I felt someone's hand atop of mine. I felt someone's soft lips on my forehead and I heard a faint I love you… maybe… I would be more that a memory from the past._

_~THE END~_

**Authors note:**

**Thanks everyone that read the story! I am not an native speaker so please ignore any mistakes hehe... I do not own anything except for Negase, Dan and Rin. So… I know all of you think that this is over… no it is not! You will kill me more! **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**NEXT PART:**

**Soul Eater:**

**Gates of the Abyss**


End file.
